Angel From Haven
by Lavits Dragoon
Summary: After team RWBY won against team FNKY in the Vital tournament, the group celebrates their victory. But when word gets out that a new exchange student is coming to compete, what will happen? And How will it change the group? This is set in Vol 3 No tragedies occur and Cinder isn't evil. OCxRuby. Both are futa. This was a request from angelplaza2001 and they are the creator of the OC


**Hello! This is the one-shot request from angelplaza2001. I am using their OC with their permission of course, I took liberties with a few things since we didn't discuss everything, but I hope it turned out how you wanted it to, angel! So as I said in the summary, they are both futas and there will be lemons at the end.**

 **So some people may be wondering why the hellthis is 16k words, well...This took a really long time to flesh out a character in one chapter to the point where you felt like you would know them. I also had to take the time to progress hers and Ruby's relationship to where we could see them potentially getting married, so here it is! Over 16k words in one chapter! Good luck reading it! I had A LOT of fun editing it. Definitely! xD**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Angel From Haven

It was the day after Yang and Weiss fought Neon and Flynt from team FNKY, and team RWBY felt like they had a real shot at winning the whole tournament. They were a bit skeptical about how Yang, their elected member to advance to the singles matches, would fair against Pyrrha, "The Invincible Girl", but they decided to worry about her when they made it that far. There were others to worry about, of course, but none as threatening to their victory as her. Until today.

"Did you hear?! There's a new transfer coming in late from Haven Academy! They're apparently **so** good that their spot in the singles bracket is already guaranteed! According to the rumors around the school and fair grounds, they had a solo mission that got in the way but finished it early. The headmasters decided to let them compete even though they were late!" Jaune explained to the rest of the group at their favorite noodle stand as team RWBY and JNPR ate together.

The two teams were enjoying a meal together, waiting for the finals of the tournament to start tomorrow. Jaune was amazed at this mystery person's abilities and prowess as he talked about what he heard. "Just think how good they must be if the headmasters are letting them into the finals without even qualifying first!"

Everyone at the stand was intent on listening to what he had to say about this new person, except a few who didn't seem to care. Blake was too immersed in her book to bother. It's not like she was going to fight this person anyways. Yang was already picked to advance, besides the book she was on was getting good so she just tuned him out while she kept reading.

Weiss and Yang were faking like they didn't care about the new contender, but they were actually somewhat miffed that someone was just given a spot without even proving their skill first. Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms and turning her head at the news, not giving this new person her attention any longer. Yang however wasn't going to accept this without at least a few words or hits first.

"That's ridiculous! _We_ had to fight through the tournament, why not them? What makes them so special?" Yang slammed her hands on the table, infuriated. They had fought hard to get where they were. They even had a close call with Weiss in their last fight against team FNKY. It wasn't fare.

A small hand rested on Yang's arm and she turned in that direction, glaring with her red eyes at who would be so bold to touch Yang while she was angry. The red faded from her eyes immediately as she saw it was her sister giving her an unamused look, shaking her head.

"Calm down, Yang. They're probably a senior who has a lot of experience. Why not try and get to know them before you assume that they aren't good enough?" Ruby takes her hand away after she explains and gives Yang a smile to encourage her to go along with her idea.

Yang clenches her fists and grits her teeth for a beat, but release them as she lets out a huff. "You're right, Rubes." Yang gives her sister a smile, but it soon turns devious. "That's why I'm going to challenge them!"

Nora does a spit-take and it gets on Ren a bit. She screams, "What?!" At the same time as Jaune and Ruby. Ren just shakes his head and wipes off the "People Like Grapes Soda" spittle from his shirt. Everyone else at the table was now looking at Yang. Most were wide eyed, Blake was covering her bow from the screaming and then looked around to see what was happening, completely missing the conversation.

Yang continues to smirk as everyone stares at her. "What? You said get to know them, so I am. This is how I get to know someone. You should know by now, Ruby." Yang pats her sister on the top of her head and Ruby pouts at the motion.

"You're really going to challenge them?! Even after what I just said? They can take solo missions! And they even finished it early! We can only select certain missions, even as a full team!" Jaune was baffled that Yang would challenge someone who should clearly be out of their league, but then again, this is Yang…

"I prefer to see it myself, just how good they are. If they can kick my ass then fine, let them enter the tournament, but if they are just talk then they should just go back to Mistral. This isn't right to me. So when they get here, I'm challenging them!" Yang finishes as she slams her palms on the counter top of the stand.

"You're really not going to stop this, are you?" Ruby asks, shaking her head at her sister's brashness.

"Nope!" Yang smiles at Ruby, popping the p at the end of her refusal.

"Well, if you're sure, then I heard that the person was getting in today, Yang. You want to go to the docks to see them?" Jaune spoke up, smiling. He wanted to see the new person too.

"Hell yeah!" Yang gets up and starts heading to the airship docks with Jaune.

Blake looks over to Ruby and Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh…What's going on?"

The rest get up to follow as Weiss explains the only way she knows how, when dealing with Yang. "Stupidity, what else?"

Blake groans as she can only imagine what her partner is doing now.

"Yang wants to fight the really amazing person from Mistral. She thinks it's unfair that they get special treatment." Ruby tells Blake as they start to catch up to Yang and Jaune.

"Of course she is…So Ruby? If Yang gets hurt, who is subbing for her in the finals?" Blake smirks, only joking. Hopefully…

"Mmmmmh…Yang! You better not get hurt from this stupid fight!" Ruby gets upset at the possibility of her sister getting hurt, while also hurting their chances of winning the tournament.

Yang waves to her sister over her shoulder as she faces forward, brushing off her worry. "Oh, please! You know what it takes to hurt me, Ruby. It takes **a lot** of punishment. I'll be fine! It will just give me more ammo to throw back at them if they do turn out to be tough. I got this!"

Ruby crosses her arms as she has difficulty accepting that. "You better be Ok! This is stupid to get hurt over, Yang!"

Ruby's attention is drawn to Weiss as the heiress puts her hand on the leaders shoulder. "Just let her do this. You know how stubborn she is. She'll never back down from a challenge. And to her, this is definitely a challenge, even if she's the one who set it." Weiss smiled at Yang's, 'take no shit' attitude.

Ruby let out a sigh and nodded her head slowly. "You're right, Weiss."

"Of course I am. I'm a Schnee." Weiss smirked at Ruby as Ruby laughed a bit.

* * *

They continued on towards the airship docks, chatting about what they think the new person looks like, or what weapon they use. Eventually they get to the docks and see that a ship from Mistral has already arrived. The banners on the side giving it away as the colors and insignia from Mistral fly in the breeze.

The passengers start to exit and no one seems to stand out as a formidable huntsman or huntress. Most of the people exiting the ship seemed to be people who got here to see the finals of the tournament, or just tourists. They didn't see anyone who looked like a hunter in training that they were expecting, anywhere.

"Maybe it was just a rumor?" Pyrrha spoke up, not seeing anyone either.

"What?! Aww, man. That sucks…They sounded so cool, too!" Jaune complains as he slouches in defeat.

The last person files out and still no new amazing hunter to see, just tourists from Mistral. The group starts to head back to the fair ground as Ruby looks behind her to see Yang angry. Yang turns back around with the group and storms off.

She got so worked up, and no payoff. "I'll be at the training grounds…" Yang mutters as she moves past everyone.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby tries to stop her sister, but it has no affect as Yang keeps marching towards the school to work off some steam. "I'll go talk to her. We'll catch up later, just keep enjoying the fairgrounds!" Ruby runs after Yang to talk to her about this.

The rest of the group look at each other and shrugged, accepting it. They trusted Ruby that she could handle her sister, and if not, it didn't seem like too big of a deal anyways. Yang would get over this pretty fast, they were sure.

Ruby caught up to her sister almost immediately due to her semblance and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Yang sighed and spun around. "What, Ruby? I just want to get some practice in, I'm fine." Yang's face said otherwise and Ruby could see it.

"No, you're not fine. What is it, Yang? If you want someone to spar against, I can?" Ruby smiles to Yang, wanting to help.

Seeing her sister trying to understand her, pushes Yang to explain what's been going on. "That's… not it, Ruby. Well, not completely anyways." Yang lets out a puff of hot air, trying to explain herself. "It's just...Frustrating! Knowing that there are so many people out there that are several leagues ahead of us! I know I'm not the best fighter, but I want to be! After starting in this tournament, I've realized that I really like to compete. It's such a thrill to face off with someone who wants to win just as much as you do. Fighting Grimm isn't really the same." Yang shakes her head as she looks down.

"So is that what you want to do, Yang? Fight in tournaments?" Ruby asks quietly as she puts a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Yang looks back up to Ruby with sad eyes. "It is…I know you wanted me to stick with you and become heroes and legends like the books I used to read to you, but I'm a thrill seeker Ruby. And this is just more thrilling. I'm no-…" Yang was going to continue explaining, but was cut off by Ruby shaking her head, smiling.

"Yang, it's your life, dummy. You should do what makes you happy. You don't have to stick by me forever. We're not conjoined sisters!" Ruby laughs as she explains. Yang smiles as she's cheered up.

"Yeah…You're right." Yang scoops up her sister in a bear hug, Ruby groans as she hears a bone snap in her back. "Thanks, sis!"

"…Don't…Mention it…Uhh…" Ruby responds as she feels like a lung was snapped like a twig in her sister's grasp.

"Oh, sorry…" Yang lets her down, messing with her hair as she gets nervous. "And hey, there's no reason that I can't come on missions with you every now and then when we graduate, right? It should be fun!" Yang smiles at Ruby for being such a nice sister.

After Ruby is able to catch her breath, she looks back to Yang with a smile of her own. "Yeah! We can still go train, if you want? I don't mind. We haven't faced each other in a while. I'm going to win this time!" Ruby yells.

"Sure, Rubes!" At Yang's positive answer, Ruby grabs her sister's hand and they race off to the training rooms.

* * *

On the way, they trade banter and taunts about who's going to win when they get there. They are interrupted though, as a stranger talks to them from behind. "Excuse me, do you two know where I can find a place to train? I would like to get some practice in before tomorrow's finals."

Ruby and Yang turn around at the same time to see who it is before answering, but they weren't expecting what awaited them. Neither was the person asking.

"You look just like me?!" Ruby and the stranger yell at each other, pointing fingers at the person in front of them. As Ruby was wearing her standard combat outfit, the person in front of her was wearing something very similar.

The person in question, with a feminine voice, was slightly taller than Ruby, who was 5'2", and had a red and black battle skirt with a corset covering her chest. She even had a red cloak like Ruby's. She wore red bracelets on both wrists. She also had combat boots like Ruby's, but they had anklets around the top of both of them, bandoliers covering them.

When Ruby and Yang were glancing down towards her legs, they both spotted a scaly red tinged appendage swish back and forth behind the supposed girl. They couldn't see from this angle, but along with the tail, underneath the girl's cloak were two scaly, leathery, red shaded dragon wings sprouting from her back. The cloak had two bulges from the appendages as they were folded back, kept from view. The girl had scale patches on both her arms, covering a good portion of her skin. For a girl who was 5'5", she seemed pretty intimidating.

' _She must be a lizard faunus or something. That's so cool!'_ Ruby thought as she couldn't see the wings. She looked back to the stranger's face covered by her hood. Through the shadows cast by the hood however, she could see two orbs glowing silver. At the sight, Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Silver eyes?!" Again, both of them repeated to each other. Yang rolled her eyes as she stepped up to greet the person.

"Sup. I'm Yang. Sorry for saying so, but it's just a little strange that you are wearing similar clothes as my sister here and you even have silver eyes. It's a pretty rare trait to have." Yang gave the girl a skeptical look as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I was under that same impression as well. I've never met anyone else with silver eyes except my mom. She's the one who I got them from." The girl removed her hood and she had red hair with black tips at the ends, her hair was slightly longer than Ruby's. Its length made it to her shoulders. "My name's Angel Fall. And you would be…?" The girl named Angel looked at Ruby and smiled. She seemed to be more interested in knowing who her doppelganger was, than the blonde.

Oh! Uhh…It's R-Ruby! Ruby Rose." Ruby gave a smile back, blushing a bit as she stumbled with her introduction. As Ruby blushed Angel's smile turned into a smirk.

"Really? That's interesting. That's my mother's maiden name. Alexa Rose-Fall. That's very interesting…" Angel crossed her arms as she thought about what it meant.

"So, what? Are you two like long lost cousins? That's crazy. Summer never mentioned that she had a sister named Alexa. Maybe it's just a coincidence." Yang shrugged, still skeptical.

"I don't' know, Yang. She looks…So much like me, just different hair and apparently a faunus. N-No offense!" Ruby waves her arms in front of herself, trying to take back what she said.

Angel shrugs, not caring. "Eh, whatever. I'm used to it by now. I'm a dragon faunus, in case you were wondering." She then adopts another smirk as she keeps looking at Ruby. "So you go to Beacon too, huh? What a surprise that we would meet then. Are you in the tournament? Cause I think that we would put on quite the display…"

Ruby blushes at the attention and looks away. Yang quirks her eyebrow at this girl flirting with her sister, who also happens to be her cousin apparently. Yang knows flirting when she sees it, she even created that smirk. Wanting to get on topic of something that isn't this stranger who looks like Ruby, hitting on Ruby, Yang gets Angel's attention again.

"Hey, if you are here for the tournament, does that mean you're the one from Mistral? The one that is already allowed into the finals round without qualifying?" Yang's fists clench in preparation, adding an edge to her voice as she finished.

Angel looks back to Yang with another smirk. This one was less flirty and more, 'I'm better than you.' "And what if I am?"

Yang clenches her teeth and fists again, not liking the cocky attitude of someone who was given their spot. "Then I challenge you to a match! I'm in the finals, fair and square! You aren't! You should earn your spot! Not accept handouts!" Yang roared at the smaller girl.

Angel's smirk widened. "Really? You're getting pissy, because I didn't 'earn' my spot? Fine, fine. I'll fight you…But let's make this interesting."

Yang grinned back, never one to back down from a challenge. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about…If you win, I drop out of the tournament…" As Angel said this, Yang's smirk widened. "…But if I win, I get a date with your sister." Angel smiles at Ruby as she finishes.

Yang and Ruby both blush at the bold move and look at each other. "Really? Y-You want to take me on a date?" Ruby stutters as she tries to look at anything but the girl in front of her.

"Deal!" Yang blurts out. Her mind was already made up. She was never going to back down without trying first. The two competitors shake hands, sealing the deal.

"Yaaaang!?" Ruby whined out, not expecting her sister to sell her off like that.

Angel chuckled a little at the other her, without dragon appendages, which was hitting the blonde's arm over and over again. "Well, if you agree then show me the way to an arena." Angel gestures for Yang and Ruby to lead the way.

"Right this way!" Yang chirps out as she turns back around to continue where she was headed in the first place.

Ruby looks to Yang, then to Angel and sees she was also staring. Ruby let out an 'eep!' as she turned back around to catch up to Yang, blushing from being caught.

Angel smirked again as she watched Ruby walk away. _'Well, this is going to be fun…'_ She followed after them.

As they continued towards the training grounds, Angel decided to speak up. "So if you two are sisters, how come you look nothing alike?" Angel asked bluntly, no time for beating around the bush…Maybe Ruby's though…

"W-Well, we have different moms, but the same dad. But we're as close as actual sisters! Right, Yang?" Ruby answered slowly at first, she didn't like to talk about it much. She soon realized it was just silly being upset about it. She loved her big sister and had no trouble admitting it. Yang was her best friend and was always there for her. She was always looking out for her.

"Of course, sis!" Yang puts Ruby in a choke hold as she gives her little sister a noogie. Ruby tries to fight it, but there is no stopping Yang when she puts her mind to it.

"Yaaaaang! Quit it! Mmmhh…You're embarrassing me!" Ruby mumbles from Yang's arm, looking at Angel from the corner of her eye.

Yang laughs at her whining and lets her go after she had her fun. "Oh, lighten up! It's what big sisters do best."

"Right you are…" Angel mutters to the side with a smile and the other two pick up on it.

"Oh~? You have an older sister, huh? I bet she's even more annoying than you are." Yang says, still not a fan of Angel getting a free ride at this tournament.

"I'm the older one actually…But seriously? Do we have a problem, blondie?" Angel glared at Yang, not wanting to take this from some first year that thinks she's hot shit.

"Blondie?! You're done!" Yang's eyes flared red as she marched up to Angel, but she was stopped again by the same person as before. Ruby got between the two and glared at Yang for starting this.

"Yang!? Calm down now! If you want to prove her wrong, then do it in the ring, not in the hallway!" Ruby put her hands on Yang's shoulders to stop her, but it was more due to Ruby being in the way than her trying to push her back, that Yang actually stopped.

Yang's eyes slowly turned lilac as she looked away from Angel and let out a huff. "Fine…The arenas are just ahead. I hope you're ready to lose!" Yang shouted over her shoulder as she marched towards the doors to the training grounds.

Ruby shook her head at her sister's anger. It really was a handful sometimes. She was then snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a slap on her butt. Her face turned beet red as she turned to see Angel smirking at her again.

"And I hope _you_ are ready for our date." Angel gives Ruby a wink and walks after Yang, into the sparring center, swaying her hips as she walked past Ruby.

Ruby gulps her nerves down as she shakes off her blush and walks after Angel and her sister. _'What is happening right now?!'_

* * *

Angel and Yang stand in the center of the arena as Ruby will judge the match. They decided on who gets to red aura levels first loses, to be the deciding factor.

Yang and Angel were both smirking at each other as they both felt like they were going to win. Neither were the type to back down from a challenge and it showed in their confidence.

"Begin!" Ruby shouted as she got out of the ring to watch them. Yang decided to start this off by throwing her arm back to get Ember Celica ready for a nasty right hook.

"Rrrrraaahgh!" Yang threw the hit hard as she leaned into it, but it was intercepted by Angel's leg kicking into her fist. Gunfire went off from both Yang's gauntlet and Angel's boot as they connected. An explosion erupted from the hit, cracking the ground beneath them. Angel gets knocked back from the force, but does a back flip to land upright.

She immediately backpedals away from Yang as she keeps up her assault. The hits all narrowly miss her body, but that's all she needs as none of them connect with her. Angel's smirk still on her face. It just served to make Yang angrier as she continued trying to hit the girl who didn't deserve to be here.

As Yang puts her weight into her next punch, the world turns upside-down for her as she's flipped onto her back. Angel grabbed her arm after dodging for the tenth time and threw her over her shoulder. Angel stepped on Yang right arm and held her there. Yang was struggling to get the Ruby look alike off of her arm, but she seemed to be stronger than she looked.

"Do you give now? That was pathetic, way too sloppy." Angel wasn't smirking anymore, more of an angry look of disappointment. She didn't want to waste her time on Yang challenging her when she couldn't even put up a proper fight.

That thought however was taken back as Yang exploded with rage. "GET OFF!" Yang's eyes were glowing red and her hair seemed to catch fire as Angel was thrown back again.

This time Angel was flying back too fast to simply land a back flip. She was going for the back wall and just barely had enough time to do a three point landing on its surface. She kicked off and rolled to face Yang again. Angel was mildly impressed with the display of strength Yang was showing now. That still didn't mean she could land a hit though. _'Let's test that theory…'_

Angel's smirk was back as she thought this could be interesting. Yang charged her in an instant and was throwing punches left and right. Still, none of them landed and Yang was getting more frustrated. Again, Angel was angry. _'Nothing has changed! She's even wilder now.'_

' _It's just like that little girl on the train! I just can't hit her!'_ Yang was tired of the dodging and just needed one good hit and this would be over. "Stop moving!"

"Stop missing! All this strength and no way to direct it. It makes me sick. Do you even take your training seriously?" Angel wasn't taunting her anymore. Her words were more like that of a harsh instructor fed up with their student's lack of focus.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Rraaaaaaggghghh!" Yang was still trying to hit her opponent, but nothing was making contact.

"What a waste…" Angel mutters as she steps into Yang's melee range and delivers a punch to her gut. This was not a normal punch however, those red bracelets on her wrists were not just for show. Similar to Yang's, her bracelets transformed to gauntlets that shot red dust shotgun rounds as she punched her targets. She delivered one into the girls gut and Yang felt the wind get knocked out of her as she collapsed onto her knees.

* * *

Ruby was too shocked at what she witnessed to call the match as she raced to her sister's side. "Yang!?" If she was paying attention to the aura levels, she would have seen that Yang's was at 1% after the point blank shot and Angel's was still in the green. It wasn't even close.

Yang was coughing as she tried to get her breath back, but was having difficulty. She felt a smacking on her back, someone trying to help her with her choking, and thought it was Ruby since she called out in worry, but was surprised that is was Angel that was trying to help her instead. Angel gave a half smirk to Yang as she looked to her in surprise.

"What? You could use some help getting your breath back, and since I caused it..." Angel then continued to explain after Yang showed no sign of understanding still. "It was a fight, but I don't have some grudge on you. I'm actually a pretty nice person if you would stop trying to pick a fight with me for two seconds." Angel's smirk was back in full force as Yang pouted, having got her breathing back.

"Yang? Are you Ok?" Ruby finally asked, as she put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look.

Yang nodded and tried to speak. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine, just lost my breath, Ruby."

A hand was stuck out for Yang to grab and she looked at it. It was Angel's. "Come on. Let's go get something to drink. It's on me." Angel was giving Yang a friendly smile now, just wanting to put this behind them.

"Alright fine. You win this one, but I still think it's unfair that you skipped all the rounds before the finals!" Yang says as she accepts the hand and is picked up easily by Angel.

"Look, I would have entered like normal, and so would my team, but missions got in the way. Things were pretty hairy in Mistral before the tournament and a lot of hunters were in recovery during that time, so the students had to pick up the slack. The third and fourth years were of course selected first, and being third years, we were delayed. Now that you've seen me in action though, surely you can see why I should be allowed in?" Angel explains as they walk over to a vending machine in the locker rooms for a drink.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, worried about the hunters who were hurt.

"We've been having increased Grimm activity. It happens from time to time in Mistral. Luckily my sister is a second year so she was allowed entry to the tournament before it got bad enough for her to be needed. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she learns I'm in." Angel grins at the thought, handing Yang and Ruby the drinks they selected from the machine.

"Who is your sister? Do we know her?" Yang asks, recovering after getting a few drinks from her water, payed for generously by Angel…For half a lien each.

"Her name is Cinder Fall. She's also an exchange student from Haven if that helps." Angel shrugs as she takes a gulp from her drink.

"Oh, yeah! I ran into her one day! She seemed pretty nice…A little intimidating, but nice." Ruby answers awkwardly towards the end.

"Yeah that seems like her. Cinder's strange like that. We don't get along too well, though." Angel shakes her head as she thinks on the matter.

"Why? She annoyed by the arrogance?" Yang asks with a smirk that is then removed when Ruby smacks her on the back on the head. "Oww! Ruby, that hurt?!"

"Good! Like you're one to talk about arrogance, Yang. Every time you fight someone, you have a smirk on your face." Ruby yells at her sister for being a hypocrite.

"Hehe…Sorry." Yang apologizes to Ruby after sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Ruby says as she points to Angel.

"Uggghh! Fine! I'm sorry for insulting you." Yang admits halfheartedly to the exchange student.

"And?" Ruby demands more.

"And…I'm sorry for picking a fight! Gosh, Ruby. Why are you picking her side? You're my sister!?" Yang crosses her arms and huffs.

"I'm on neither side, Yang. You just needed to apologize so you two could be friends." Ruby mumbles as she pokes her index fingers together.

"Look…Yang." Angel smiled at her, showing she was trying to be nice and not call her blondie again. "I'm gonna be here for about a month, maybe more while the Vital Festival continues. It would be nice to know some people around here." Angel then looks to Ruby with a hungry grin. "Especially you…"

Ruby looks away blushing, as Yang gets angry again. "Can you please stop hitting on my sister?! That's really creepy and annoying. You also have another thing coming if you think I'm going to allow it!" Yang uncrosses her arms and makes fists in anger.

Angel smirks after she finishes though. "That's too bad. You already gave me the first date with her when you lost remember? I didn't forget, Yang."

Yang and Ruby's eyes widen at the realization. Ruby gives a glare to Yang, remembering that she sold her out. Yang gives a nervous smile to Ruby, also remembering what she did. "Hehe…Sorry, sis." Ruby continues to glare, but lets out an irritable sigh as she holds her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry! It's just one date though! It shouldn't be _too_ bad…" Yang takes another look at Angel and then sees another Ruby, just taller and reverse hair with wings and a tail. She looks back to her sister with an apologetic face. "Yeah…Sorry for throwing you under the bus."

" **Thanks.** " Ruby says in monotone.

"Oh, come on! We're gonna have a great time. I promise. I'll be on my best behavior, Ruby." Angel gives her a sincere smile to go along with the sweet words.

"Fine…" Ruby says as there is no way out, thanks to her sister. "So when are we going? Tomorrow?" Ruby asks, not the most enthusiastic about getting forced on a date.

"How about, now?" Angel suggests with a smile.

"Now?!" Yang interrupts with astonishment. "But you just got here, right? And you just met her today? Why so impatient?" Yang asks, wanting to give her sister some time to get used to the idea. Maybe give her some advice as well, like being allowed to say 'no' to certain things. Yang was pretty sure Angel was a huge flirt from what she had seen so far. So it was hard to trust that she would actually be respectable to her sister.

"Why **wait**? Besides. I want to see the festival, and who better to show me than this pretty one?" Angel gives another wink to Ruby, who buries her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Please stop that!" Ruby mumbles out, the winking is just too much to handle.

Angel chuckles at her embarrassment. "Alright, fine. I'll stop winking. So you ready to go, Ruby?"

"Y-Yes…I'll see you later, Yang." Ruby gives one last halfhearted glare towards her sister for putting her in this mess. Ruby then started to walk off with Angel, as Yang just watched them leave the locker rooms.

' _Sorry, Ruby. But I promise that I'm not leaving you alone with her. I've got your back!'_ Yang thinks as she follows after them. Not to catch up, but to trail back a respectable distance. She was going to spy on them, and her cover if caught was going to be that she wanted to enjoy the fairgrounds too.

* * *

Ruby was a bit surprised that Angel wasn't sending her anymore hungry glances or winks after they got to the grounds. Angel seemed to actually be respectful of her personal space as well. Ruby was expecting her to act like Cardin maybe. Putting her arm over her shoulder and trying to cop a feel or something, but Angel just walked next to her, smiling at the different vendors of games and foods.

"Hey! That stuff looks good! Want to try it?" Angel asked as she pointed to a vendor that sold funnel cake.

Ruby looked at Angel like she was crazy. "You've never had funnel cake before?"

"Is that what that is? I've heard of it, but no. I've never tried it before. Is it as good as it sounds?" Angel asks, as she tugs Ruby over to the stall and pulls out her wallet to pay.

"Yeah. I don't know what you heard, but it is really good. I uh…Really like sweets." Ruby admits scratching her cheek.

"Oh, yeah? Me too! Peanut butter cookies are the best!" Angel says as she pays for both of them.

"Are you mad?! Nothing is even close to chocolate chip!" Ruby then received her plate and looked to Angel again. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for myself."

Angel snickered. "A fan of old faithful, huh? Chocolate chip is good, too. I just really like peanut butter. And I wanted to pay for you. I'm taking you on a date, so what kind of date would this be if I didn't pay?" Angel gave Ruby a sly smile as she thought of something. "…There is some way you could repay me though…"

' _Oh here it comes. Something perverted, I'm sure of it. I don't want my first kiss to be with someone I hardly know!'_ Ruby thinks as she gets nervous. "What is it?"

"Just feed me a piece of funnel cake. I want to try it, and this is a date so I don't see a problem with it. Is it too much?" Angel cocks her head, asking if Ruby is willing to.

"Oh! Uhm…S-Sure. I guess that's Ok." Ruby pulls off a small piece of funnel cake and held it out for Angel, blushing. Nervous to be seen like this by someone if they knew her. Unknown by her, her sister was not too far away, spying on them.

Angel snatched the piece with her mouth quickly. Giving a small groan as she tasted the sugary treat. "Mmhh… It is good. Thanks, Ruby." Angel said with a nice smile. She tore off a piece from her plate next and held it out for Ruby. "Your turn."

Ruby's blush amplified at the gesture. "Oh, no! That's Ok! I can eat it on my own! Thanks though." Ruby twitched as she wiggled around in her seat.

"Just one bite won't hurt, will it? I promise it's good." Angel gestures for the piece to Ruby again.

Ruby continues to blush and wiggle in her seat as she finally relents. "Alright, just one bite." Ruby opens her mouth and Angle plops it in as Ruby closes it and tastes the delightful treat. "It is good…" Ruby agrees and looks to Angel again, who was licking her fingers off, smiling at Ruby.

"I'm glad you liked it…"

Ruby looked away and down to her plate. She started to stuff her face with the dessert in front of her, getting her mind off of the seductive scene before her. _'Ok! Calm down! That was not that hot! Nothing hot about h-her l-lips on her w-wet fingers. Nope! Definitely not!'_ Ruby gave off a small whine after she swallowed a mouthful of funnel cake.

Ruby looked back to Angel to see if she noticed her reaction, but Angel was just enjoying her funnel cake, piece by piece. Ruby relaxed again and finished off her funnel cake in peace as Angel did the same. Ruby occasionally took glances towards Angel from the corner of her eye as she ate. _'I wonder why she wanted to go out with me? I'm not…That great looking. Especially not if she knew about me down there…'_ Ruby took a glance between her own legs as she thought, getting more depressed about it.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts as Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat, as if sensing her troubles and wanting to get rid of them.

"Wh-What is it?" Ruby asked, not knowing what was happening.

"Come on! Let's go play something now! I'm sure there is a game around here that would be fun." Angel said as she pulled Ruby along, not taking no for an answer.

* * *

Angel and Ruby walked around until they happened upon a game stall. It was the game where you had to throw the rings onto the necks of the bottles.

"Hey! Let's play this one! It looks like fun, right?" Angel said as she smiled at Ruby. Wanting her opinion on it.

The smile disarmed Ruby and she couldn't stop the pink blush working its way up her neck and face. "Uh-uh, sure! Why not?" _'She's not anything like she originally was. She's so nice…and pretty.'_ Ruby's blush intensified at the admission.

Angel seemed to not see the blush or ignored it as she approached the vendor and gave him some lien to participate in the game.

"Ok! You get five rings for 3 lien! Make a shot, and you win a lower prize, small stuffed animals and keychains. Make another, and you get to the next tier of prizes. It goes until the last tier where you can win some really crazy stuff! Even lien prizes if you make all 5 shots!" The vendor states as Angel hands two rings to Ruby.

"Come on! This sounds like fun. How good of a shot are you? I'm pretty average myself, I focus more on melee than long range." Angel explains as Ruby takes the rings.

"Oh, you came to the right girl then! I haven't met someone as good a shot as me, yet! Prepare to be amazed!" Ruby gets hyped, pumping her fist as she gets excited since they are doing something she's good at, aiming at a target.

"Well, alright then! You go first." Angel gestures for Ruby to take her shots.

Ruby steps forward and lines up her first shot, her tongue sticking out as she concentrates. She tosses it and the ring swirls around the intended bottle neck. It falls down around it as Ruby jumps in the air, victorious. "Yeah!"

"Nice! Ruby. You are a good shot." Angel congratulates.

"Wow! First shot! Way to go kid. The next tier is a bigger sized stuffed animal or a box of candy or cookies." The vendor announces as he is legitimately surprised.

"Thanks!" Ruby chirps as she gets ready for the next. She aims for a different bottle as she tosses her last ring. It lands perfectly around the glass bottle.

"Yes! I did it!" Ruby jumps in the air as she has advanced to the next tier.

"2 for 2. Nice going Ruby." Angel says as she praises Ruby.

"Nice job! You're a crack shot!" The vendor, with greying and balding hair, was amazed that someone was doing so well so far. The older man had a bigger belly than most, but he wasn't at Port's level. The vendor was smiling, since it wasn't like he was the one who had to pay for the kids winning so he was just happy that she was doing well. Too many people get jipped out of their money because the game is too hard, but Ruby's doing this no problem.

"Alright! My turn." Angel states as she steps up next to Ruby, who steps aside. Angel takes a moment to concentrate and throws the ring. It was tossed too hard though, as it bounced off of the intended target and went over the edge of the play area.

"Aww, man!" Angel sulked a bit at missing her shot.

"Don't worry. You'll just make the next one." Ruby encouraged as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it! Even if you don't make any more shots, you still came back with more worth than you spent. These bigger stuffed animals are around 20 lien. I priced them myself one time." The vendor informs with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can get a better prized than that!" Angel thinks cockily as she lines up her second shot. She lets it fly as it goes around the rim of one, but slips away and falls between two bottles.

"Oh come on! I had it!" Angel gets a little mad, at the jip.

"Sorry, ma'am. Nothing I can do. You still have one more though." The jolly man informs as gentle as he can.

"You can do this, Angel! Just be gentler with it." Ruby cheers her on, giving her advice.

It gives Angel an idea. "Well, hey. Maybe since you know more about this than I do. How about you help me line it up?" Angel gives Ruby a smile as she gets her next ring ready.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks, confused.

"Just step behind me and direct my body until I'm ready to throw the shot. It should be easy since you know how to do it." Angel relaxed as she waited for Ruby's answer.

It took a while as Ruby was processing what Angel said. A blush creeping up on her face as she thought about it. _'Really? G-Get behind her and direct her b-body? I would have to be so close to her! Right up against her body since she's a bit bigger than me. I don't even know if I could reach her arms from her back! Oh man!'_

Ruby is brought out of her thoughts as Angel lays a hand on Ruby's shoulder with a smile. "Please, Ruby? I want to win you something cool."

"Y-You're planning on giving the prize to me? But why? You paid for it?" Ruby questioned as she felt there was an ulterior motive.

"I did, but you were the one to score two shots. You deserve it. Whatever 'it' is?" Angel answered, asking what the next tier is of the vendor.

"Oh, the next tier is actually quite amazing! Not many people get to it, but it is one free round at any and all vendor games, and that means many more chances to win more prizes!"

"Wow! That is amazing!" Ruby agreed with a smile. She turned back to Angel and the smile turned to nervousness. "O-Ok…I'll coach you through it."

"Thanks, Ruby. So…What do I have to do?" Angel asks as she gets into her normal stance for throwing the ring.

Ruby spotted the problem immediately and stepped up to fix it, but stopped herself, getting nervous again. "Uhh…" Ruby grabbed her own left arm with her right, not knowing what to do.

"What is it?" Angel asked, wondering why she stopped after already agreeing.

"W-Well…It's just that…In order to fix your stance…I have to smoosh… your wings." Ruby stammered out, not wanting to sound offensive.

"Oh…" There was a hint of hurt coming out of her voice, but it was gone the next moment. "…Well, that's fine. I can flatten them as they extend outward, Ruby. It won't hurt me. Come on." Angel gestured for Ruby to move behind her. Angel's dragon wings came out from behind her cloak and they went lax, pointed down.

Ruby took a few awkward steps closer until she was directly behind the dragon faunus. Ruby took a slow breath and then stepped closer, putting her arms around Angel and grabbing her arms as Angel held hers together with the ring in her right hand. Ruby was barely able to look over Angel's right shoulder so she could see her arms and what the positioning of them looked like.

Angel could feel Ruby get closer, inadvertently hugging her. She felt Ruby's chest press into her wings and she felt her warmth. Smiling, Angel moved her tail to wrap gently around Ruby's left leg, holding her closer since her arms were preoccupied, with Ruby's arms holding them.

Ruby got hotter as she felt the scales of her tail brush her leg, but gulped down her nerves and concentrated on the arms she was directing. "O-Ok…Just move this arm, here. Ok, and this one like this…M-Move your left foot up a bit…Good…"

Ruby was done directing. She had Angel exactly how she was meant to be positioned, but didn't want to let go.

Angel noticed this and smiled wider. "Hey, Ruby? Is this good?" She asked with no small amount of humor in her tone.

* * *

Yang, who was a stall behind there's, saw everything. At first she knew what Angel was up to. She wanted to get Ruby to touch her. Dirty trick, to be sure, but Ruby fell for it perfectly. Yang was about to go over there and stop Ruby from doing it, but noticed how Ruby melted right into it. After watching them for a while longer, she noticed how Ruby didn't want to let go. Yang crossed her arms and let out a huff. _'Fine…If this is what you really want Ruby, I won't stop you…But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching!'_ Yang thinks deviously. _'It's a sister's duty to watch over you, after all!'_

* * *

The question snapped Ruby out of her comfort and she took her arms back, fast. "Uh, yes! It's good. You're perfect! I-I m-mean you're **positioning** is perfect!" Ruby tried to correct, but knew it was too late. Ruby whined out as she knew she was caught. "Just take the shot…" Ruby face-palmed, just wanting to die right now.

With a smirk, Angel did as asked and threw the ring softly like Ruby told her before. It went up and then came down on a bottle perfectly, scoring the third shot of the round.

"Nice! I guess that's one free game for all stalls now!" The vendor got a thick paper bracelet out and ready for who wanted to wear it.

"Thanks, Ruby. It was all due to your amazing coaching!" Angel praised and it got Ruby's attention. Ruby looked up and saw that the vendor was holding out a bracelet with a red mark in the center. Before Ruby could say anything though, Angel gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

Angel smirked as Ruby turned scarlet and touched the cheek she kissed, staring down at her feet. "I'll wear it. It goes with my bracelet anyways." Angel answers the vendor as she turns away from a still blushing Ruby. Angel clips the new bracelet under her right shotgun bangle, and says thanks to the vendor.

"Don't mention it! If I was you though, I would make sure to keep her! She's a cutie! Hahahaa!" The older vendor laughs as he was just joking around.

Angel smiles at him and gives him a nod. "Will do! Take care!" Angel turns back to Ruby and takes her hand to get her attention. "Come on! We get the rest of the fairgrounds to explore now! Free of charge!"

Ruby shakes herself out of her stupor and stares at Angel. "Oh, right! The first round is free now. Ok, L-Let's go." Ruby answers as she finally notices Angel's hand on hers.

* * *

They spent well over another hour playing games and talking to each other. Ruby started to get more comfortable with Angel again, like when they had started the date. She noticed that Angel wasn't doing anything lecherous like she suspected she might. All she did was hold her hand as they went from booth to booth, enjoying the food or games.

They were walking to the next one when Ruby glanced to her left hand in Angel's right and saw her bracelet again. "Hey, Angel? Where did you get the bracelets from?"

Angel looked at Ruby and then looked down to her wrist as she raised it up some. "Oh, you mean Dracarys? I made her. My boots however, were a gift from a friend. He made them for me since I thought his pair was cool. I named my pair, Argentum Crepitus."

Angel raised her eyebrow at Ruby when she saw her face light up in excitement. "That's so coooool! You have so much firepower! My sister only has the gauntlets, but even so she still packs a punch…Ah!...Uhhh whyyy!" Ruby got upset by the pun she inadvertently used. It was removed as she heard outright laughter come from Angel next to her.

Angel was holding her sides, bent over laughing at the pun Ruby used. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and looked to Ruby smiling. "That was a good one! I think we are going to get along great if you like puns."

"Yeah well, I don't. That's my sister that likes puns. It's annoying! I guess she's starting to infect me…Whyyyy…" Ruby gets even more upset by the possibility of becoming like her sister.

Angel snickers again. "Hahahehe…I'm sorry to hear that. So what about your weapon? You seem to really like weapons, since you started getting excited for mine."

Ruby picks back up again, in spirit. The quickest way to cheer Ruby up is always to talk about weapons. Something that Angel will soon come to know. "My weapon's name is Crescent Rose! She's a high impact sniper scythe. And she's the greatest!" Ruby chirps out, never getting enough when it comes to talking about her baby.

"Wow. Sounds deadly. I guess that's why you're such a good shot, huh?" Angel remembers the first game they played today and how good Ruby was at it. "Sounds like I don't have a chance!" Angel jokes.

Ruby blushes as she looks away, mumbling. "M-Maybe…" She thought she was quiet enough, but she forgot about Angel being a faunus, and even though she wasn't a rabbit or cat faunus, dragons still had amazing hearing on their own.

Angel gave a warm smile to Ruby, who wasn't paying attention, instead of calling her out on it and teasing her like she would have earlier. She was just happy that Ruby was liking the date so far, no need to ruin it with teasing her at this point.

* * *

It was getting late now, as the sky was getting darker and the sun was starting to set. Angel had a great idea on how to end the date. It may have been cliché, but she always enjoyed it even if she was alone.

"Come on, Ruby. This way!" Angel snatched Ruby's hand in hers and saw a nice grassy hill to rest on.

"Wh-Where are we going?! It's almost time to go." Ruby asks as she lets herself be pulled along.

"To that hill! I want to show you something!" Angel pulls her up the hill and to the top of it and then let go as she sits down, patting the grass next to her for Ruby to follow. "Come on. You're going to miss it!"

"Miss what? What are we doing here?" Ruby asks, confused.

"We're here to see the most spectacular thing in the world of Remnant." Angel gestures to the sun setting and Ruby looks over.

Her eyes widen at the colors mixing together around the sun and throughout the sky. Reds, oranges, and yellows. Even some blues due to the clouds getting in the way and mixing with the other colors in the fire that was the sky. "Woah…" Ruby took a seat next to Angel and the dragon faunus scooted closer.

Angel wrapped her cloak around Ruby as they got closer, she spread her wings out too, her wingspan wasn't big enough to completely cover Ruby like her cloak was, but it did reach her opposite shoulder, pulling her close. Ruby just relaxed into it, still watching the sun set in all its amazing glory. She rested her head on Angel's shoulder as they both smiled, taking in the beauty.

"I really like watching the sun set. Seeing the sky become so full of warmth like that, it makes me want to try and touch the sun." Angel starts to speak, explaining why she brought Ruby here.

"Can you? Fly I mean?" Ruby asked quietly, not wanting to be rude in assuming. She had the innocence of a child and children usually asked questions like that. Angel soon came to learn.

She laughed at it, not really hurt by the question. It did hurt however, the answer to that question.

"No…I can't fly. My wingspan isn't big enough to support my bodyweight. Believe me, I've tried." Angel gave a smaller humorless laugh at the end. She looked to Ruby with a smile, but it was gone the next moment when she saw Ruby had tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…Bring up a sore spot…" Ruby wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry.

"No, no. It's Ok. It's not really a sore spot, I just used to dream about flying when I was a little kid. I had the wings, so why not try, you know?" Angel explained, pulling Ruby closer with her arm. She tried to console her, not wanting someone so beautiful to cry.

Ruby laid her head on Angel's shoulder as she got comfortable again. "Did you have fun today?" Angel asked quietly, not wanting to surprise Ruby. Her mouth was pretty close to Ruby's ear.

Ruby nodded into her shoulder. "I did…Thanks for taking me. I know it started out as me owing you because of my sister, but…I really enjoyed it." Ruby looked up to Angel from her shoulder and forgot how close she would be to her face. Ruby pulled her head back quickly, panicking. A blush spreading on her face as she looked away.

Angel smiled as she saw her nervousness. "I had fun too…You're really cute, you know that?" Angel finished in a soft tone.

Ruby looked back to Angel, astonished. Her blush not receding, she gulped as her throat got dry staring at Angel with the orange tinged sky behind her. Ruby froze as Angel leaned forward, meaning to kiss her. Angel cupped her cheek with her hand to hold her face as her lips met Ruby's. She closed her eyes as she kissed Ruby slowly, rubbing her cheek in her hand.

Ruby was frozen until she felt how soft her lips were. She melted into it and closed her eyes, putting a hand on Angel's shoulder to get closer. _'My first kiss…I…I hope I'm doing it right…'_ She tried to match Angel's movements as best she could.

At the thought, Angel pulled back from the kiss smiling at Ruby. She was still stroking her cheek warmly. "That wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

Ruby blushed, looking down. She nodded her head, unable to say it out loud.

Yang was still watching them, but after seeing how Ruby reacted and how Angel didn't try anything funny, she decided to leave them alone for tonight. _'This is getting a little creepy anyways. There's only so much little sister spying I can handle before I start gagging.'_ Yang decides to head back to the dorms for the night.

"Hey, it's Ok. It wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty good for your first time. Don't worry, we have time to improve." Angel smirked as she saw Ruby's head raise up quickly.

"Y-You mean…You want to kiss me again?" Ruby starts to fidget, looking down, nervous about her answer.

"I'm…Thinking about it."

Ruby looked back up to her, wondering what she means. Angel's lips are there to greet her again. They close their eyes and get lost in the kiss. Ruby felt something poke against her lips, from Angels lips and instinctively opened her mouth. She let Angel's tongue in and it found hers. Angel cupped her cheek again to deepen the kiss, brushing Ruby's hair behind her ear with the other hand. Ruby let out a tiny moan as she started to fall back onto the grass. Angel follows her down, still tongue wrestling with her.

Angel puts her knees next to Ruby's right hip as she hovers over her. Her left hand out to the side to support herself as she continues to make out with the girl under her. Ruby puts her hands on Angel's hips to pull the girl closer, doing what seems natural. She doesn't know what else to do, but she sure is enjoying it, so anything to keep it going.

Eventually they run out of air and Angel pulls back, smiling at Ruby. "I think that was a resounding yes." She laughed as Ruby turned a darker shade of red.

Still looking down at her, Angel continued to rub her face with her thumb. "So would you like to do this again sometime?"

Ruby dumbly nodded, immediately. It caused Angel to chuckle. "I guess I left you…breathless?"

Ruby scowled after that. "Uhhh…Why do you have to like puns?! Everything was perfect until you had to make puns." As the words left Ruby's lips an 'eep' followed shortly after, by Ruby covering her mouth to shut herself up.

"Oh~? Perfect, huh? Hmhmhmh…" Angel gave one last peck and then helped Ruby up. "I'm glad you had as much fun as I did."

* * *

Ruby recovered from her embarrassment when she saw that Angel was genuine with her sincerity. They both headed down the hill and to nowhere in particular. "Yeah, I did. Maybe we can go out again after the tournament is finished? You know, when you don't have to worry about being randomly selected for the finals matches."

"Good point, but you meant to say, 'when I _win_ the tournament.'" Angel corrected with a grin.

"Show off!" Ruby pushed Angel away and they both smiled at each other.

"So, I guess I can take you to your dorm? You have a dorm, right? I don't know how they do it in Vale." Angel explains why she doesn't know, having never been to Vale before.

Ruby leans into her as she holds onto Angel's arm, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I share a dorm room with my team. I can't wait to see you fight. You must be amazing when you actually try."

"Oh, you caught that, did you?" Angel glanced at Ruby while Ruby took the lead, knowing where the dorms are.

"Of course I did. Even a novice could see that you didn't even have to try against Yang. You were right, you know? Yang trains really hard, but she doesn't know how to handle someone so elusive. She usually just overpowers people." Ruby says, remembering watching her sister jump out of a club window after punching the owner out of the building.

"Yeah, I did the same thing, relying on my strength. My semblance is a bit like your sister's. I didn't actually see how hers works, but I imagine it boosts her strength, right?" Angel asks, only seeing it for a short time.

"It does…The more damage she takes the stronger she gets. You know one of those paladins that came from Atlas? Yang punched one into pieces, with just one punch!" Ruby added a punch of her own to demonstrate with her story, making Angel chuckle.

"That is pretty impressive…My semblance is a constant though, so I don't get stronger the more damage I take, but my semblance is not just through strength. I also get a speed and agility boost. It drains my aura pretty fast though. I can only maintain it for a few minutes if I'm full on aura. Your semblance tends to direct your fighting style."

Angel looked up as she kept explaining. "For me it made me focus on every aspect of fighting, not just punching them into the ground. Sometimes it's easier to get in a few small jabs instead of one powerful one." She then looked back to Ruby. "If you wanted, I could try and teach Yang once the tournament is over?"

Ruby laughed. "Sorry, I just have a really hard time seeing Yang accepting your help after you put her down in one hit. You can try though, she's just really stubborn."

"Yeah, I got that after she kept punching at me when nothing made contact. At least she has determination. That's really important to have." Angel smiled at Ruby, her example of determination. She kept trying to hit on her, but nothing worked until she tried a different approach. Which was winning her over by being respectful of her personal space until she was ready to get closer on her own.

They made it to team RWBY's dorm and Angel saw the sign. "Really? Team RWBY? Isn't that a little on the nose?" Angel glanced at Ruby.

"What? I think it's pretty cool. What's your team name?" Ruby asks defensively.

"Argent. A-R-G-T." Angel sounds out the letters used.

"See? That's pretty on the nose, as well! Argent, or silver for your eyes. You're the leader, right?" Ruby argues back.

"I am…Oh yeah! I see what you mean...Huh…I never realized…" Angel states as she has an epiphany.

"Really? You just now realized that?" Ruby smirks as she teases Angel.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny." Angel scowls like she's upset, but they both burst into laughter at the same time.

Ruby leans up to give Angel a peck on the lips and blushes after. "Just, thanking you for the date." Ruby answers, looking away in embarrassment.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ruby. I can't wait until after the tournament." The girl from Haven took Ruby's face in her hand again and brought her lips to hers.

* * *

When the finals started, Yang was pumped to get a rematch with Angel. She wanted payback for the embarrassing defeat she suffered. Ruby had told her that she should try and fight with a calm demeanor instead of letting the rage take over. To plan out her moves, but Yang didn't listen. She brushed it off.

The very first round that they both were in turned out to be against each other. As they got ready to fight, Angel decided to see if Yang was going to handle this any differently than last time.

"You ready to lose again? You know I didn't even have to try last time, right?" Angel gave a signature smirk as Yang glared.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Angel!" Her eyes were already starting to turn red.

' _Well, that's a no…'_ Angel thought as she started to stretch for the match.

When it started, it was a complete wash. Just like last time, Angel had no trouble dodging Yang's moves. As Yang got angrier, she got even worse at aiming. When Yang released her semblance, Angel was ready to dodge the same slow and predictable shots, but was surprised as Yang did a leg sweep and knocked her down.

Angel recovered quickly with a roll as Yang came down with an axe kick, trying to hit her while she was down. "I see you took your sister's advice to heart."

"Maybe…" Yang answered as she circled with Angel. She still had her semblance on, her eyes red and hair on fire. But she was calmer as she continued to think about her next move, instead of rushing in blindly like she did last fight.

It made Angel grin, seeing that she helped her out. Even if it made her victory harder, she still liked that she helped out Ruby's sister. She decided to get serious for Yang, now that she was willing to listen. She activated her gauntlets, something she refused to do if Yang wasn't going to change.

She flew at Yang, not giving her any more time to prepare. Yang barely had a chance to block it as she deflected it from her face. Yang took a step back as she threw her arm, and a round at Angel. She dodged it as she rolled to a better position.

When she got up, Angel kicked out at Yang throwing a shot from Argentum Crepitus. Yang blocked it as she absorbed the impact with her gauntlets, getting more powerful.

As she got up, Angel rushed Yang and delivered a flurry of blows to her mid-section. A few made contact, but Yang grabbed her next attack and punched her away, taking a small piece of Angel's aura with her.

As they both took time to think on their next moves, they gave occasional glances to the aura meters. Yang was deep in the yellow after the last couple of attacks, and Angel was just barely in the green, at the cusp of yellow.

Yang needed to make up some ground, so she charged Angel. Seeing this coming, Angel internally shook her head. _'Have you learned nothing Yang? Straight on approaches won't work on me.'_

Angel got into a defensible position as she waited for Yang to throw wild punches, but was surprised as Yang jumped over her. Yang shot rounds down on Angel from above her, as she landed behind her.

Yang tried to capitalize on Angel being busy blocking the shots, but was surprised as her punch didn't make contact through the smoke cloud her shots created. She looked down through the smoke and Angel had ducked, seeing the attack from Yang coming at the last second. Angel shot up with her right fist and gave Yang an uppercut, knocking her in the air with a blast from her gauntlet.

Yang came down on her back, her aura shattered as she hit the ground. The impact finished her off. The crowd broke out into cheers and applause at the amazing display of a fist fight. It's not too often they see a fist fight in a tournament where guns and bladed weapons are allowed.

Angel approaches Yang with a smile and offers her a hand up. Yang takes a bit, but smiles back as well. She accepted the hand and they stood together. Angel, still holding Yang's hand, raised it with hers as the crowd cheered louder.

"You did well, Yang. There's hope for you yet! If you want, I could teach you a few things? Teach you how to adapt to your opponents fighting style, what do you say?" Angel looked over to Yang as she kept holding their arms above their heads.

"Hell, yeah! You were crazy good! Even when I tried to get serious and thought about it, you still dodged it!" Yang then smirked at Angel. "Just don't cry to Ruby as I beat you into the ground once I learn a few tricks." Yang ends with a chuckle

Angel laughs with her. "Ok, Yang. One step at a time. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Right…" Yang gives Angel a sincere smile.

They walked back to the stands and Ruby glomped both of them, congratulating them on the amazing fight. Giving a small peck on the cheek to Angel for winning. Yang made a gagging noise as she watched them, but smiled afterwards as Ruby got flustered. They took their seats with their friends as they prepared to watch the next fight.

* * *

Angel ended up winning the tournament. The finalists to make it to the end were her and Pyrrha. It was a close fight, but after figuring out Pyrrha's semblance, through noticing how her hands glowed black as her weapons moved away from her target. Angel decided to switch things up and it payed off.

Angel ditched her weapons and charged Pyrrha, activating her semblance. Her eyes turned gold as she ran at Pyrrha. Pyrrha had no idea what was coming for her as she held out her shield to intercept the expectantly normal punch, but was surprised as she felt the punch connect and was literally thrown out of the ring. Akuo was smashed in from the impact. She didn't have any idea how strong Angel's semblance was going to be, but apparently it was plenty strong enough to nearly punch a hole through metal without the help of a weapon.

The buzzer sounded as Pyrrha landed out of the ring and the crowd was astonished. They didn't expect "The Invincible Girl" to be knocked out of the match so early in the fight. It lasted shorter than two minutes.

One section started to cheer however, as the rest followed shortly after. A certain red and black haired girl leading the cheers, praising the one who knocked Pyrrha out in one shot.

After the fight was over and the cheering died down, Angel received the trophy for winning and was congratulated by the headmasters from each school. During the ceremony, on the fighting platform where they held it, Angel was glomped by Ruby for winning the tournament in front of everyone.

Surprised, Angel whispered to Ruby to ask what she was doing up here. Surprised that someone so introverted would willingly show affection in front of a huge crowd like this. "W-Well, I'm just happy you won…You did so well, Angel!" Ruby give her a small kiss on the cheek and blushed, hugging her. Angel smiled at Ruby and kissed her properly, the crowd exploded in cheers and applause.

* * *

Eventually, after a month went by and the festival was over, Angel and the rest of the exchange students had to leave Vale and go back to their own schools. It was heartbreaking for Yang to see her little sister cry for someone leaving, but there was nothing anyone could do.

Angel had promised to come visit as much as she could. During holidays and summer break, Angel was going to come back to see Ruby. Long distance relationships were always tough, but they wanted to try it. For Ruby it was because Angel was her first girlfriend. She didn't want the experience to end without even fully trying it first. For Angel, it was because there was something about Ruby that made her try so hard to win her over. Usually, when someone turned her down after a couple tries she would just shrug and go try someone else, but Ruby was different. Something about her made her try again and again to win her heart. And when she did, she didn't want to let go.

Every time they reunited during school breaks, they spent the entire time they had together. During the first summer break after meeting, Angel had come to visit Ruby at her house in Patch with Yang and Taiyang, their father. With them in the house, there wasn't much privacy for the two lovebirds to try anything more than simple kisses. Every time they started to get more intense, Tai was there to break it up, not wanting to see it. They weren't allowed in a room alone together as Tai would insist that they leave the door open, not giving them privacy.

It was starting to annoy Ruby, and Yang could see it. She decided to help solve the problem by distracting their father. She just wanted Ruby to get some much needed alone time with her girlfriend that she hardly got to see.

Yang walked into the living room, putting her scroll away, like she just got off of it. "Hey dad? Qrow needs someone to pick him up from the "Up and Over" bar. Bumblebee needs some repairs so I can't do it." Yang lied, knowing that her dad wouldn't let her drive his car after what happened last time.

"Really? I just sat down to eat, too! Qrow, you suck…Huhhh…Alright, let me get ready. And watch those two for me will ya? I don't want them alone together." Tai shook his head not wanting to imagine what Ruby and Angel might do if they had time alone.

"Sure thing!" Yang said as she took Tai's spot and picked up his sandwich that he was about to eat.

Tai glared at his eldest daughter. "Come on, Yang! That was my sandwich!"

"Too bad." Yang said with a mouth fool as she just took a bite out of it. Her father grumbled as he went to the door after getting his keys. After he left, Yang went to tell Ruby that dad was gone.

"Hey, Rubes. Dad just left to go get Qrow from a bar in town."

"Wait, your uncle? Why did he need your dad to pick him up?" Angel asked confused, not knowing much about her uncle Qrow, besides that he trained Ruby.

"Because, he may be…A bit of a drunk." Ruby answered slowly.

"A lot of a drunk!" Yang corrected. "Anyways, he's gone and I'm going to be gone too. I'm picking up something for Bumblebee. I'll be back in like an hour, maybe more."

As Yang left she shook her head. _'Those two could use some alone time. I just hope Ruby knows what she's doing…'_ Yang had grown to like Angel over the time that they spent together. She saw that she really did care for her little sister and that was good enough, but she did tell Angel if she ever broke Ruby's heart she would get her back. Somehow. Someway, she would hurt her more than she hurt Ruby. But she really hoped it didn't come to that.

* * *

Angel and Ruby looked at each other after Yang walked out. They wasted no time attacking each other. Angel picked Ruby up and carried her upstairs as they sucked face. She threw the door open to Ruby's room and laid Ruby down on her bed.

Angel moved on top of Ruby as she started to grab Ruby's hips and snake her right hand up the T-shirt she was wearing. Ruby gave out a moan in the kiss as Angel's fingers danced across her stomach, up her side and grabbed her left breast, still in the bra. Ruby wrapped her arms around Angel's neck as she pulled her closer and deeper into the kiss.

After playing with her girlfriend's nipple through the bra a bit, Angel raised back up, both of them were panting, out of breath from the kiss that stayed active throughout the entire moment. She looked to Ruby with hungry eyes and started to take off her own shirt, showing a black training bra. She was then pulled back down by Ruby and they started to kiss again, Ruby taking the lead as she started to suck her tongue.

Angel worked Ruby's shirt off, pulling it over her head. They then resumed the kiss after looking at Ruby's red and black striped bra, grabbing her modest, but firm breast with her right hand again. As Angel worked her other hand around Ruby's back to undo the clasp of her bra, Ruby started to get hard.

Ruby pulled back from the kiss and took her arms back from around Angel's neck. Still panting, Ruby started to explain. "Uhmm…M-Maybe we should stop now." Ruby still hadn't told Angel about her special member and if they continued it would only be harder to stop things.

"Uh…Ok?" Angel leaned back as she gave Ruby a curious stare. "But why? You seemed to be enjoying it? Why stop?" Angel then waved her hand back and forth. "I-It's Ok if you still want to wait! I'm not pressuring you, It's just…You seemed to like it. What am I missing here?" Angel also hadn't told Ruby about hers yet, but she felt like that could be explained when it was necessary. So far, they had only gotten to second base, so there was no need to talk about that right now.

"I-I just…" Ruby thought of what she could say to make her understand, she didn't want to lie to Angel, but what other alternative was there? Then it hit her. "I'm…A virgin." Ruby blushed scarlet. It was the truth, just not what was really holding her back.

"Oh! Well…Oh…But that's Ok, Ruby. We can go farther when you're ready, I wasn't really suggesting we do that right now. We've gotten this far before though, why the sudden change of heart?" Angel asks as she is confused..

"No, no! I-I like it too! It's just…I don't know if I can…" Ruby panics and then gets quieter.

Angel cocks her head to the side, questioning. "Can what? We don't have to do anything you don't want, Ruby. I'm not rushing you. We can wait for as long as you want." Angel gave her a light peck on the lips as she laid down next to her. Angel then thinks that now may be the time to talk about this, since they already are. "But um…If we do…Get that far…I have something, Ruby. Something that's not…normal…" Angel explains slowly, as she rubs Ruby's arm. Ruby faces her as she gets her attention.

"What do you mean? What's not normal?"

"I mean…I have both members…" Angel explains as she looks away, a little ashamed and guilty for not telling Ruby sooner.

"Both members of what?" Ruby cocks her head to the side, not understanding. She was too innocent for her own good sometimes.

"I mean…members of the opposite sex, Ruby. I have a penis too. Both work. I can't really make it any clearer than that." Angel explains in a slightly annoyed tone that she has to explain this like she's telling her about the birds and the bees.

Ruby turns scarlet again, but then realizes that this fixes everything. "Wait, really?!" Ruby's eyes alight with wonder and a bit of joy.

It confused Angel, but she answered after shaking her head at Ruby. "Yeah, really. Why? Do you happen to like that? Is that why you were upset, because you don't like girls?" Angel asks honestly not knowing, it was the first thing that made sense.

"No! It's not that! I only like girls. It's because…I'm the same way." Ruby gave a small smile, but couldn't help the blush creeping up again.

"Wait, really? That's…Oh! That makes so much sense now! I inherited it from my mother, so you did the same! Wow! It never crossed my mind. Well, that's a relief. It's not so awkward now, is it?" Angel gives Ruby a smile.

"I guess not…Do…D-Do you want to continue? I can keep going now…" Ruby stutters, feeling embarrassed that she was worried over nothing.

"Oh, really~?" Angel asks seductively. But then wonders what stopped her in the first place if she never even came close to touching her down there. "Wait, why did you want to stop in the first place? If it was really because of your secret, then why did you want me to stop at your breasts? You could have just stopped me after that?"

Ruby blushes scarlet again. "B-Because…I don't want to talk about it." Ruby shakes her head.

"Oh, come on. We already know about each other now, there's no need to be embarrassed about it." Angel tried to coax her into saying why she stopped her.

"Mmmmh…It's because…I…" The rest was whispered too quietly by Ruby to be heard, even by Angel.

"What?"

"It twitched, Ok?! I was…Was getting t-t-turned on!" Ruby admitted, burying her head in her hands. Angel smiled and removed Ruby's hands from her face so Ruby could see her smile. She leaned in to kiss her, at the same time lowering her right hand towards Ruby's crotch. Ruby got into the kiss, letting Angel's tongue slip into her mouth, but as Angel made contact with her soft dick, Ruby let out a gasp.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ruby was worried, her dick getting harder.

Angel just smiles and continues to rub up against Ruby's dick with her hand. Ruby was squirming around, her eyes snapped shut at the pleasure of her hand on her sensitive area, not knowing what was happening. "I'm showing you that I don't care. I love you Ruby, you know that. I want to make you feel good…Do you want me to stop?" Angel took her hand away as Ruby bucked upwards, inadvertently.

Ruby opened her eyes to stare at Angel above her. "I-I love you t-too…I don't know what I want anymore." Ruby shook her head, panting lightly.

"Would it help if we started from where we left off?" Angel asked as she moved her arms around her own back and removed her bra.

 ***Lemon Ahoy!***

* * *

Her slightly, bigger bust than Ruby's was out in the open. Her pert, pink nipples on top of her soft mounds, for Ruby to see. Ruby's mouth went dry as she felt herself twitch again. Angel giggled as Ruby ogled her tits. "Like what you see~?"

Ruby could only nod as she gulped, not knowing what was going to happen next. Angel leaned back down to Ruby, her face next to Ruby's ear. "You know…It's not very fair if I'm the only one without a top." Angel started to work on her neck, kissing and sucking while she snaked her arms around Ruby's back to get Ruby's bra off finally. Ruby was giving off quiet mewls and moans, not able to comprehend what was going on, but loved it.

Ruby's bra came off and Angel raised back up, smiling to Ruby, admiring her body. "You're beautiful, Ruby…May I?" Angel gestured for her to start on her tits, without the bra in the way this time.

Ruby's jaw dropped slightly, she didn't know what to say. She was feeling good, but what was going to happen if this continued? _'Only one way to find out…'_ Ruby closed her mouth and eyes and nodded for her girlfriend to continue.

Angel took Ruby's breasts in each hand and started to roll them, knead them like dough. She gave a pinch every now and then and it made Ruby buck upwards with a whine. It increased in volume and numbers as she took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Biting lightly and running her tongue around it. Ruby put her fingers through Angel's hair as she moaned out louder, wanting her to continue.

Angel obliged, as she sent her, now free, right hand farther south. Gliding over Ruby's lightly toned abs and into her pants. Ruby really bucked at this newer feeling. Angel slipped her hand passed Ruby's panties and was actually touching her cock now.

"Mmmh…Angel…I need out…" Ruby panted out, her barely 6 inch cock, straining against the prison of her pants and underwear.

Angel moved her body across Ruby's as she went lower, putting her face next to Ruby's pants to watch as she unbuttoned them for her. Ruby's member sprang up, still behind her black and red striped panties, but it bulged out regardless. Some pre was leaking out and staining her panties. Angel decided to remedy this by slipping her pants down Ruby's legs and then she slid her panties down after. Ruby's cock stood, fully erect in Angel's face as Ruby was watching her every move. Ruby wondered what she was going to do, not knowing much of anything about sex. Angel and Ruby locked eyes as Angel gave her a lick on the underside of her penis.

The result was as desired. Ruby gasped as she bucked up, but Angel moved away, wanting to go at her own pace. She pushed down on Ruby's legs to hold her steady and took her head into her mouth.

"OOOoooohhh! Mmmmmhhmhmhmm…" Ruby moaned and whined as Angel's tongue flicked over Ruby's shaft, covering it in her saliva mixed with her pre cum. Ruby was grasping the sheets beside her as Angel was going down on her. She had never felt something so wonderful. Ruby had only master-baited once or twice in her life, she was never sexually active like most people. It never interested her, so she only did it when she felt like she would blow.

Speaking of which…Angel finally took Ruby down to the hilt and was sucking her off. Down… up… swirling her tongue around the head of Ruby's shaft, and then back down again to repeat. Angel moved one of her hand away from Ruby's hips and started to mess with her pussy. It was dripping wet as she prodded her folds.

It was causing Ruby to lose herself, no longer speaking coherently, as she moaned out unintelligible words…. As Angel slipped a finger in, Ruby came.

"Aaaahaaaahhaaaaa! Haaaaahh…Haaaaaa…Mmmmmh…" Ruby finished tensing up, relaxing as she was trying to buck harder into Angel's mouth on reflex, but luckily Angel saw it coming and held her down. Angel swallowed her girlfriend's load while still sucking on it for any extra. She loved her taste, both the dick and the semen that came from it. She wanted more, but that would have to wait. She had to see how Ruby was doing first.

* * *

 ***Lemon End!***

After catching her breath, Angel raised back up some and looked at Ruby who was still panting. She smiled at her. "Well? How was it?"

"Haahhaaaahhhaaa…That was….Wow, I don't know." Ruby shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Angel laughed. "I'll take that as you liked it, then." Angel climbed back up next to Ruby and started to shower her with kisses while she laid beside her.

Angel hugged Ruby as she laid her head on her shoulder. Ruby looked over to her amazing girlfriend and smiled. "Well, do I get to return the favor?"

Angel's eyes lit up in possibilities, but schooled it back, not wanting to force Ruby into anything she doesn't want to do. "You don't have to, Ruby. Really. We can stop here. I just wanted to show you that I love you, no matter what." Angel kissed Ruby and smiled, showing her she was sincere.

Ruby shook her head though. "I love you too, and that's why…I'm going to make you feel good t-too." Ruby almost finished the statement without stuttering that time, but is still a little nervous about trying.

"Hhmm…Well, if you're sure. What did you have in mind?" Angel gave a hum of acceptance as she asked what Ruby thought they should do.

"Well…Maybe we could feel it…Together?" Ruby poked her index fingers together, nervously.

"There are a few ways we could do that though, Ruby. What would you like to try?"

"S-Sex…?" Ruby mumbled, not knowing if that's Ok.

"You mean, vaginal?" Angel grinned as Ruby got redder in the face. Ruby nodded though. "Ok, so do you want to be the one receiving or giving?"

"W-Well, I already went so it's your turn now. You pick." Ruby said as she raised up, Angel following after her with a smirk.

"Well, then I pick giving." Angel got up to remove her pants as she said this. Now that she was standing and Ruby could see her legs, she noticed the bulge going down her left leg…It went farther than Ruby's did, that's for sure.

 ***Surprise! Second Lemon!***

* * *

Angel removed her pants and she was wearing boxers to house her bigger member. She didn't really have a tent going, as her dick was sticking out of the bottom of the leg hole along her left leg. She was 10 inches long and 2 and a half inches thick. Ruby's mouth went dry again, as she saw the throbbing red head of Angel's shaft.

Angel worked her way out of her boxers next, turning around for Ruby to get a peek at her ass as she bent over. She threw her boxers away and climbed back on the bed next to Ruby. "So…How do you want to do this?" Angel asks, wanting Ruby to be as comfortable as possible.

"I-I…I don't know. You would know more than me about this. I'll le-leave it to you to decide." Ruby sputters through, her sex was dripping in anticipation along with her dick, hard again.

"Ok. Well, first…" Angel went further down along Ruby's body, between her legs. She brushed her hands around Ruby's core and she shivered at the touch. Angel slowly spread her folds with her fingers and gave a lick, starting from the bottom, running to Ruby's clit. As she reached her clit, Ruby's body jerked up as she gave another high-pitched mewl.

The bigger huntress started to suck on Ruby's clit as she pushed her index finger inside her. Angel was getting her ready. She didn't want to hurt Ruby so she needed to be properly stretched and wet. With her left hand, she gave pleasure to Ruby's cock again, seeing as it was ready for more.

Ruby was going crazy with pleasure at the double attention. Her hold on her bedsheets wasn't enough as she moaned and wailed like a bitch in heat. She squirmed around, bucking into Angel's hand and rolling her hips into her finger, wanting it farther in. She then remembered why they were doing this again. She took a breath as she tried to speak up.

A-Angel…W-…Wait! I-haaa…I thought that this was-Ooooohhaaaah…this was for you to f-f-feel good? Mmmhhh…" Ruby finished with a moan as Angel gave one last suck on her clit.

"You're right, Ruby. But you needed to be ready first. I think you are now. If not properly lubricated, the first time can hurt. I want to make sure I don't…But like I said, you're ready now." Angel smiled down towards Ruby as she grabbed her own cock in her hand, pumping it to make sure it's hard. She knelt between Ruby's legs and put a hand next to Ruby's head to balance herself over the panting girl beneath her.

"I…I want you… inside…Angel…Take me…Take me now!" Ruby grinded against Angel's dick that was lined up with her entrance. Angel and Ruby both let out a groan as she slowly pushed in, spreading Ruby's folds around her head.

Ruby let out a quiet moan as she felt how big Angel was. She wanted more though. She bucked towards Angel and it worked more of her lovely shaft into her core, making her moan louder. Angel felt something within Ruby give way. It must have been her hymen. "OOOOooooh! S-So big…" Ruby wrapped her legs around Angel and pulled her closer.

Angel clenched her jaw as she felt how tight Ruby's walls were. It was incredible how her girlfriend felt inside. "S-So warm…Ruby!" Angel bucked somewhat, and slid more length and girth inside. 5 inches now buried into Ruby's tight, sopping pussy. Angel pulled back a little and thrust back in, trying to work more, but it was too tight to go any further. As she pushed back inside her, Ruby came again. Her walls clenched around her member and coated her cock and thighs with her juices. Ruby's dick went off too, spurting out onto herself, some making it to Angel's stomach above her. Ruby's body tensed as she rode out the orgasm, locking her legs around Angel and her arms to grip the bedsheets harder.

"Aaaaaah! Hhhaaaaaaa! Mmmhhh….Oooohh…Angel…Yes!..." Ruby was bucking with Angel as she continued inside of her, not stopping. Angel wanted Ruby to experience her orgasm as long as possible. But now that Ruby got off again, maybe she could try something a little selfish?

"R-Ruby! Mmmh…L-Let me pull out…" Angel was still slowly rolling her hips into Ruby, wanting to feel more of her insides.

"Wh-What? Wh-Why?-ooooh! Yeeess!" Ruby pulled Angel closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, not listening.

"B-Because, R-Ruby…I want to change positions. It will…F-Feel better-Mmmh." Angel wanted to try doggie style now, but she was also getting close to cumming. Angel didn't want to do it inside Ruby, but she was locking her legs around the taller of the two to keep her in place.

"O-Ok…" Ruby relented and let her legs fall to the bed.

* * *

Angel slowly pulled out, causing a whimper to leave Ruby as Angel's member left her newly stretched sex. "Ruby…Can you get on your hands and knees and face away from me?"

Panting slightly, Ruby nodded and raised, sitting up. "S-Sure…Like th-this?" Ruby turned around and got on her hands and knees like she was asked. Her body faced away from Angel on the bed and she turned her head to look at Angel from over her shoulder. "Th-This is…A little embarrassing. Why did you want me like this?"

Angel moved along Ruby, going flush with the beautiful girl below her. Her thighs, covered in patches of dragon scales, brushed up against Ruby's thigh, causing her to shiver at the slightly rough texture against such a delicate area. Angel's cock glided through Ruby's folds, but didn't enter. She wanted to tease her a bit while she got into position.

The dragon faunus put her left arm next to Ruby's head and wrapped her right arm around Ruby's waist as she rocked her hips back and forth. Ruby was following along with her, rolling with her girlfriends movements above her. "Because it will be easier for me to work more into you from this position…" Angel whispered into the shell of Ruby's ear as she nibbled at her earlobe.

Ruby let out a gasp as she felt Angel's head at her entrance, ready to plunder. "I'm ready…"

Angel pushed inside of her, spreading Ruby around her shaft as she thrusted in. "Mmmmh Ruby!..." She was about as far into Ruby as when they stopped last, but Angel wasn't going to stop there. With more room and a better angle, Angel pulled back slightly, until she only had the head of her dick inside Ruby, and then thrust back in. Going farther than last time.

Ruby cried out as the thick shaft spread her more. Pleasure coursed through her body as the impressive girth hit a spot Ruby didn't even know she had. Ruby bucked away, but the arm around her waist held her close to Angel. Angel started slow as she continued to buck farther each time, wanting to get it all inside Ruby if she could.

Ruby's legs gave out as she came again. Just from her pussy this time, as her juices sprayed out and coated both of their thighs and Angel's cock that was slowly pistoning inside her. Angel coiled her tail around Ruby's left leg as she continued inside her. Ruby laid her head on the pillow of the bed as her body went lax, still feeling each and every slow, but hard thrust inside her core. "Aaaah!OooOOOooh! AAAaaaaahhh! A-Angel! HhOOoo-oohh…"

A loud gasp left Ruby as she tensed her entire body when she felt Angel reach her back wall. She was at her cervix now. As Angel felt it, she still had a few inches to go before she was fully sheathed, but she wasn't going to push her luck this time. Ruby seemed pretty spent, so she got comfortable with how far she was inside her lover. Angel did pick up speed though, occasional hitting Ruby's cervix wall when she thrusted too far inside. It caused a few yelps to leave Ruby's mouth, muffled by the pillow.

Angel pulled Ruby's body tighter to herself as she felt herself getting closer to release. Ruby's velvety soft folds coiling around her cock was heavenly to her and she wanted to feel more. "Ooohh! Ruby! I'm…I'm getting closer! Mmmhhh…Mmmmh…" Angel moaned out as she kept pounding into Ruby's ass.

Ruby moved her head to the side to stare at Angel who was above her. She looked at Angel with wanting. "C-Cum for me! Aaaaah-Angeeellll!" Ruby came again, and as she clenched around Angel's meat spear, holding tightly, Angel pushed one last time and came inside. She couldn't pull out even if she wanted to with how tight Ruby was holding on. Her hot seed burned Ruby's slightly abused cervix as she coated her walls. She released spurt after spurt as this was her first time cumming today and had quite a bit saved up.

"S-So hot! Ooohh…" Ruby felt the heat enter her and was in bliss at the warmth that it radiated.

Angel collapsed on top of Ruby as she stayed inside of her. She was spent, as they were both panting, out of breath. As Ruby started to relax and loosen up, Angel started to pull out of Ruby's, still tight, but slightly stretched hole. Both of them giving off a moan or whimper respectively as she left her hot core. Angel collapsed, her tail letting go of Ruby's leg, face up beside Ruby as she pulled completely out of her. Her dick was soft again, as Ruby leaked out of her folds. The white cum from Angel staining her bedsheets below her as it dripped down her thighs from her, still raised, ass.

* * *

 ***End of Lemon!***

Ruby rolled over to face Angel as she calmed down from her high. She gave a breathless laugh as she leaned over to kiss her, Angel accepting it. The dragon faunus then scooted over to her as well, and wrapped an arm around Ruby as she held her tightly.

"I love you, Ruby…" Angel kissed her forehead as Ruby snuggled closer into Angel's warmth. Her wing coming out from behind her to help wrap Ruby in warmth.

Ruby dug her head into the crook of Angel's neck and whispered 4 words back. "I love you, too…" Ruby drifted off to sleep after that. Even though it was midday, Ruby was spent and could use a nap after that, and Angel didn't want to wake her from it. So she kept her thoughts to herself.

' _What are we going to do?'_ Angel looked to Ruby as she slept in her arm and couldn't help the smile reaching up her face. She gave another kiss to Ruby's hair and pulled the covers over them as she decided to sleep as well. _'I have no idea if we can even get each other pregnant…But I don't care…I hope you don't either, Ruby. I love you, with all my heart and soul…'_

Angel soon followed Ruby into the lands of slumber as the worries of the day melted away and they were together again.

* * *

 **So yeah...I left it here. I wanted to leave it up to your imagination how it continued. There won't be an update for this story, if you look at the top of the page, you will see it says complete. You decide if she got Ruby pregnant or not, if they live happily ever after, or if Tai kills Angel for defiling his daughter. XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Next to be updated will be The Burning Rose Bush, and then something else that was requested. Something I am quite excited about, but more on that later! Dont' forget to review and tell me something you liked about this story! Peace!**


End file.
